


Take your time

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Fluff [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Season 9 AU, Slight Wing Kink, Smut, Tattoos, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been human for a few months... but still has some troubles. Dean tries to help (I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take your time

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognize it, it's not mine.

Dean and Cas were having a movie night again. They had watched over a hundred moives in the last six months of their relationship and with the progress of said realtionship the intrest in the movies was fading and so they were just lying tangled in each others limps on the couch and kissing.

Dean's hand travelled down Cas's back, gently squeezing his ass, while his lips continued to cover Cas's neck in kisses. Cas was still paying some attention to the movie which he hadn't seen yet unlike Dean. 

This last bit of attention was gone when he felt Dean's hands sneak their way around his hips and starting to work his fly. 

In the blink of an eye Cas was at the other side of the sofa nad Dean was completly confused.

"Dean... I can't." Cas said. Dean propped himself up on his elbows looking at Cas.

"Alright..." Dean said. "Can I ask why?" Cas looked down, pulling his knees up to his chest. He looked simply broken. Dean moved into a kneeling position in front of him and pulled him into his arms.

"It's okay, baby." Dean murmured into Cas's hair. "You don't need to tell me... just tell me when you're ready." 

"Dean, I'm scared." Cas breathed.

"of what? That'll hurt?" Dean asked.

"It's so... human." Cas whispered.

"Oh, honey." Dean mumbled, pulling Cas closer. Cas hadn't had trouble with being human for months. He was eating properly - even cooking - sleeping, shaving; he was doing everything he hated in the first few weeks of being human.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Cas whispered. Dean shook his head.

"No, Cas... take all the time you need." He said. "I won't go anywhere." 

They sat on the couch for hours. Dean just holding Cas while the former angel breathed him in. Cas eventually fell asleep in Dean's arms and Dean carried him into their room. 

Cas woke up screaming two times that night and Dean could slap himself for throwing Cas back in his human-crisis nightmares.

Dean was tired as fuck the next morning and nearly fell asleep at the table while Cas was making bacon and eggs.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam asked.

"Cas didn't let me sleep..." Dean groaned, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"Dean!!" Sam growled "I didn't want to know that"

"He had nightmares, bitch." Dean snapped. 

"Oh..." Sam said. "Wait, in which universe doesn't a movie night with Dean Winchester lead to sex?" Sam asked. It was true he didn't want to know it but he was still curious.

"In the universe in which I haven't ha-" Dean stopped himself in the middle of the sentence "Why would you care?" 

"Do you want to tell me that after six months of disgustingly sweet relationship you haven't banged the goddamn angel?" Sam asked.

"One, he's not an angel anymore; second, no after six months we haven't had sex, could we please stop talking about it?" Dean asked.

"Now that's a surprise..." Sam mumbled.

"Bitch." Dean snapped.

"Jerk." Sam answered, smiling at his brother. 

Cas set down the plates with bacon and eggs in front of them and sat down next to Dean.

"Smells great..." Dean said and leant in to press a soft kiss to Cas's lips. "You too." he hummed. Sam rolled his eyes and Cas punched Dean's ribs playfully.

 

It was five months later, Dean had just come home to the bunker from a supply run and had slumped down on his and Cas's bed when the former angel entered the room. 

"Hey, Cas." Dean said, still tired. Cas leaned against the door.

"I'm human, Dean." Cas said. Dean propped himself up on his elbows.

"I know." He said a little confused.

"I've been for a year now..." Cas continued.

"I know that too." Dean remarked and watched as Cas walked towards the bed.

"I'm okay with being human... I got used to it..." Cas added. Dean tilted his head. Cas moved gracefully onto the bed, stradling Dean.

"Make me fully human." He said. Dean understood at once and flipped them over.

"Damn Cas, you know how to seduce a man." He mumbled against Cas's pulse point. Cas's arms wrapped around Dean's neck in reflex and he pressed up against the hunter's muscled chest. Dean pushed his tongue inside Cas's mouth, rewarded with low moans and purrs from the back of Cas's throat.

Dean kept grinding against Cas until the smaller man's hands slipped beneath Dean's shirt and pulled it up over his head. Cas looked up at him, blue eyes darkened with lust, pupils blown wide. His lips were red, swollen and lightly opened. Dean buried his hands in the black hair and kissed him senseless again, pulling him up to get his shirt off him. Cas had gotten used to wearing dress shirts... that just sometimes were a bit too tight and made Dean's imagination go wild.

He pushed him back down on the matress, running his hands over his leanly muscled pale chest. Did he say his imagination was going crazy when Cas was wearing tight shirts? Well, fuck, because Cas without a shirt did things to Dean's insides and before he knew it his nails were digging into Cas's flesh, leaving red lines as he ran them down Cas's chest and abdomen. Cas hissed and Dean felt his love grow harder against his thigh. Dean grinned and moved lower, unbuttoning Cas's fly and pulling the zipper of the jeans down. 

He pulled jeans and boxers down in one go, no longer able to wait.

"Fuck..." Dean whispered as Cas - enormous - cock sprang free. 

"Dean..." Cas almost whined as Dean's hand stroke over the throbbing prick. Dean moved ever lower, lying down and licking over Cas's cock from the underside of his base down to the tip and back up again.

Cas's hands clutched at the sheet and he let out a low groan.

"Dean, please..." now he was whining. dean chuckled against Cas's tip and took him in, sucking and licking in all the right places.Cas let out moans and his hips arhced off the matress, thrusting into Dean's mouth, the tip of Cas's cock hitting the back of Dean't throat, making Cas gasp.

Dean forced back his gag reflex... he hadn't been with that many men and certainly with noone that big but he gave his best to make this first time count. He hummed around Cas's cock, making Cas squirm. 

"Dean... need you..." Cas moaned.

"What Cas?" Dean asked, sitting up agian.

"Need you..." Cas repeated. Dean kissed him, licking along his lip. Then his lips were gone, appearing next to his ear. 

"What do you want me to do?" He whispered, grinding against Cas.

"Fuck me..." Cas pressed out.

"I'm sorry?" Dean asked.

"Fuck me, Dean Winchester!" Cas groaned. Dean grinned, moving down Cas's body again, only stopping to nibble at Cas's niple. Cas moaned and his hand tangle in Dean's hair for a moment before the wet heat of Dean's mouth around Cas's nipple was gone.

The next thing Cas felt was Dean's tongue, licking along the tight rim of muscles of Cas's entrance.

"Fuck..." Cas panted out. Dean's tongue darted inside.

"Dean...aah..." Cas was squirming and moaning, clutching at the sheets. Dean was surprised he wasn't coming... honestly he was one impressive virgin. 

Dean added a finger when he felt Cas was ready and slowly worked his lover open and loose. Cas was a squirming, sweaty mess when Dean was finally satified, pulling down his own jeans and throwing them god knows where. He spat into his hand and covered his dick in saliva berofe slowly pushing in.

Cas moaned, arms wrapping around Dean's shoulders, pulling him closer. Their lips connected as Dean was fully inside Cas. It felt perfect.

"You're so tight..." Dean moaned into Cas's ear, quickly returning to his lips.

"Move, Dean." Cas said and then Dean was thrusting, carefully at first. With the increasing pleasure it was harder for him to hld back and as Cas's legs wrapped around his hips and he started thrusting back on him there was no holding back. Dean was thrusting into him with allforce and speed he could give him.

They were both groaning, panting a sweating, grabbing everything they could reach; sheets, skin, hair, pillows... kisses growing sloppier with every thrust and then Dean felt Cas clench down on him, muscles spasming, tightening and Cas came, hot seed spilling onto their chest. 

"DEAN!" He cried out unable to hold it in. Dean kept thrust, his rhythm slowly falling apart. He looked at Cas, body sweaty and covered in come, lips red, wet and swollen, his hair a mess, a few strands sticking to his forehead, temples and neck, eyes clouded by an epic orgasm. All that made him come, his whole body arching, seed pulsing deep inside Cas. He was seeing stars, his mouth hanging open with a silent cry. He clung to Cas as if he was his only hold in the universe. Never had he had a better orgasm - and he had sex with a friggin Amazon. 

He slumped down next to Cas, locking their hands and turning his head sideways meeting Cas's blue eyes.

"This was amazing, dude." He panted out. "Where the hell did you get that from?" Cas chuckled.

"I think I've become quite good at moving my human body... and I was present as they wrote down the Kamasutra." Dean laughed, trowing his head back into the pillow.

"I love you, man." Dean said.

"I love you too, Dean." Cas said, shifting closer to Dean who smiled and pulled him close.

"You happy we did this?" Dean asked, sound muffled by Cas's hair.

"Happy doesn't start to describe this feeling." Cas said. Dean pressed a soft kiss to his temple.

"How about a shower?" He asked.

 

When Dean got out the shower, only a towel wrapped around his hips, he saw Sam standing in their room.

"Where's..." In that moment Cas stepped out of the bathroom, wearing boxers and jeans.

"Oh..." Sam said. "I'll go." He added pointing at the door.

"No... what do you want?" Dean asked.

"I wated to ask if Cas has anything planned for dinner... otherwise I'd make burgers." Sam suggested.

"No... I don't have any plans." Cas said. "But I'd like to eat burgers." Dean grinned.

"So burgers... good." Sam said, quickly leaving the room. Dean pulled on boxershorts and jeans. He turned back to scan the room for his shirt when he felt Cas's arms wrap around him from behind and his lips between his shoulder blades.

"Cas...what are you doing?" He asked. Cas hummed against his skin, buring his face in his warmth.

"You're hot." Cas said. Dean laughed.

"Of course I am." Dean said and turned around in Cas's arms, leaning down to kiss him. "You're hot too." Cas hands wandered from Dean's back up to rest on his chest, forefinger, circling over the anti-possesion tattoo.

"Why don't I have this?" Cas asked. Dean thought for a moment.

"It wasn't necessary until you became human... and in the first few months I didn't want to confront you with it... I thought you had enough to handle. Then I just forgot..." Dean explained. "You wanna get one now?" 

"I've got an idea, yes." Cas said.

 

A week later Cas had forced Sam to take him to a tattoo shop in Labanon and he'd blackmailed Dean into staying at the bunker - what involved a lot of puppy eyes, french kisses and not to forget various promises.

they came back late in the evening. Dean was pacing the living room whe he heard them enter the bunker.

"What the hell?!" He shouted as they walked down the stairs. 

"Wait 'til you see it! It's simply amazing" Sam said.

"It's an anti-possesion tattoo. What took you so long?!" Dean asked.

"Look at it!" Sam demanded, looking at Cas. Cas smiled and started unbuttoning his white dress shirt. Dean was a little confused when there was no inky black tattoo on his collarbone but then Cas pulled his shirt off and turned around. Dean gasped. There were two gigantic wings painted over Cas's back and arms and just below his neck between his shoulderblades there was the black anti possesion symbol. Dean stepped closer, reaching out to run over the black wings.

"They're beautiful, Cas..." Dean said. He couldn't produce more than that. Cas turned around.

"Thank you, Dean. They are mine... I mean when I was an angel... I drew them from memory." Cas said. Dean smiled.

"You're beautiful." Dean said nad leant down to kiss him. 

"There is something else..." Cas said. He turned, showing Dean his left shoulder. There was worked into hte feathers a little writing 'I need you' Dean couldn't breathe. Cas placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, above the handprint.

"I'm marked as yours as you are as mine." He said. Dean still couldn't talk or breathe properly. He stared at Cas, devoted blue oceans looking back at him. 

"Dean...?" Cas asked after some time. Dean grabbed Cas's wrist and wordlessly dragged him towards their room.

 

Dean couldn't bare it to pull the covers over Cas's tatttoo so they were pooling around their hips, Cas lying on his stomach and softly snoring into the pillow. Dean was just staring at his back, outlining single feathers and running over the small writing. Cas hummed in his sleep. 

"Dean?" He heard his brother ask from the hallway.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking up at him. Sam slipped inside the room, glancing at sleeping Cas.

"He sleeping?" He asked.

"Yes, why?" Dean asked.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" Sma asked.

"About the wings, no..." sam shook his head.

"No... about the fallen angel we met." Sam said. Dean was suddenly worried. Cas had never taken things like that easy, being confronted with what he was blaming himself for.

"What happened?" Dean asked. Why wouldn't Cas tell him? I mean they didn'T have much time to talk... but he could have stopped him.

"it.. he... whatever attacked us with an angel blade and kept shouting at Cas that 'it was all his fault' and 'why he wasn't helping them' it was horrible... I mean I can handle a confused angel with a sword, but the way Cas looked at him... I don't know man. And then the other fallen one said 'will you help us go home?' and Cas just snapped... he attacked the guy, tackled him down and stabbed him... I don't know what the hell was driving him... I think he whispered something to the guy..."

"I am home." They heard Cas say. Cas turned around, looking at Dean. "I said I am home." 

"Cas..." Dean started, he looked up at Sam who slowly walked back out of the room. When Sam was gone he looked back at Cas. "why didn't you say anything?" 

"I don't think it's important. My brother... he wanted me to help them find a way back into heaven... but I don't want to. I am home, here with you. It took me far too long to notice that but I finally understood that I belong only here, at your side." Cas said. Dean smiled.

"Thank you..." He bent down and kissed him. "I love you..." 

"Good night Dean... and now stop stroking my back, I'm cold." Cas mumbled, lying back down and pulling the covers over his shoulder. Dean chuckled and pulled him against his chest, lightly running over his spine.

"Still cold?" He asked, wrapping his leg around his and burying his face in his neck. Cas pressed a kiss to his temple.


End file.
